The Lore of Defender of Texel
Defender of Texel has a rich lore which is told in three main ways: Normal Mode, which is narrated by Zar the Hand, comic stories in events, and literary stories in events. Each have provided different information on the story of the Exos' invasion, the culture and society of Texel and the defenders themselves. Normal Mode This section is under construction. Feel free to contribute to it! Comic-Style Storytelling This section is under construction. Feel free to contribute to it! Fighter Quotes One important way in which the lore of D.O.T. is told is through the quotes of fighters. Since each fighter line generally has three fighters, and we have 800-odd fighters in the game, there are well over 2000 fighter quotes. Some quotes seem to be what the fighter in question may have said, others are what has been said about the fighter and more still are quotes from famous Texelian books. Their format varies greatly, too, from portions of poetry, where lines are split by a slash, to dialogue, to riddles and maxims. Mazit Uii: A cryptic combination of wisdom, history and prophecy, this aphoristic tome is considered by many to be the most important written work in Texel. Other Texelian books include the Anatomie Texelie, Project Ark and the Lore of Lytening. Another important source of lore is Abbott-Abbott's works, none of which are ever named. Rather his sayings or writings are attributed directly to him. Abbott-Abbott is a human, writing about Texel. We know this because of the story Begin the Begun, which notes his discovery of Texel - "a dual-ocean, single-landmass world" which he visited for a hundred years and returned to London "several days before he left". This story also reveals that Abbott-Abbott is a reference to Edward Abbott-Abbott, who wrote Flatland - a progressive novella satirising class divide and sexism - but most notable for illustrating a two-dimensional world https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flatland. The story states that his "expiration date" was in 1926 - the same as the real manhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edwin_Abbott_Abbott. Literary Storytelling On 6 January 2015 the developers of D.O.T. released a statement explaining the change in event structure to every second week, and also revealed that they would change the story format to short stories, rather than comics. :: "On January 6, 2015, "D.O.T." will undergo a schedule and feature change. Events will last 1 week, alternating with 1 week of normal mode play. These 2015 events will not feature comics, skill previews and other notices, or premium builds. Items will continue to be available for sale in the store. Starting February 2015, the lore of "D.O.T." will be revealed through short stories--so stay tuned! Team Texel!"https://www.facebook.com/DefenderofTexel/posts/801253343279355 There was a hiatus at this point where The New Year Siege and Class Act events had no stories at all. The War Within was the first event with a literary story, and each event since had a text-based story up to the final event, Connect the Dots. Following the final event three more short stories were released. These stories have been written as a series of vignettes, meaning that each story can be understood on its own and does not directly link to the next. Together these stories illuminate the reader on the culture of Texel and the state of Texel succeeding the exos' invasion. For example, The War Within and Tribal Pursuits show the hemi were treated as an underclass, and go on to compare that to modern Texelian standards where the hemi are considered equal, even if they still feel belittled.